As Rooftops Go
by Lyralocke
Summary: Kataang, oneshot. After three days of postwar politics this and government that, Katara and Aang finally got a few precious minutes to do absolutely nothing. And that was just what they intended to do. Nothing. Way up on the roof.


_So I had this great idea, but I don't think I communicated it very well. I wanted the whole thing to seem kind of vague and choppy and awkward, because that's really how the conversation is going, but I think it ended up being too vague and choppy and awkward. I dunno. Reviews are appreciated._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar  
_

* * *

"So… this is it."

"Yeah."

Aang and Katara sat side by side on the rooftop of the grand palace of the Fire Nation. It had been three days since Aang had defeated the Fire Lord, and since then everything had been a nonstop rush of politics this and government that. They had finally caught a break, however, after three days, and somehow the two of them ended up on the rooftop in the midday sun.

It was rather remarkable as rooftops go. It was the highest point in the whole city, way up on a tower. It was ornate and well-crafted. The wind buffeted the two of them every so often, but Katara wasn't worried. Aang had his glider, so if she fell, he would catch her.

So now, after all the fighting and shouting and running and screaming, Aang and Katara had a few precious minutes to do absolutely nothing.

And that was just what they intended to do.

Nothing. Way up on the roof.

Katara glanced at Aang. "This is really it," she said quietly.

"Yeah," Aang said again, returning her glance frankly.

She nodded a little. "It's over," she sighed a little.

"It's weird, isn't it?" he replied, accurately reading her tone of voice.

"Yeah…" she trailed off. "I mean… we did what we set out to do. The war is over. The Avatar restored peace."

"Yep, mission accomplished," Aang agreed tonelessly.

They sat in silence. It was a strange silence. Comfortable, but tense at the same time.

"So… now what?" Katara finally asked the question that she had wanted to ask for three days.

"Now… I guess I'll have to travel the world again and see if there are any other airbenders left," Aang reasoned slowly.

Katara thought for a moment, then nodded. "Yeah, that sounds good," she said with a small smile. "Traveling the world again will be nice, now that we don't have a deadline."

Aang looked at her, confused. "We?" he repeated, sounding as though he had heard her wrong.

Katara smiled at him in an amused sort of way. "Yes, we," she confirmed simply. "I'm going with you, of course."

"Oh," Aang said blankly. "Oh, of course." After several more moments of silence, he glanced at her again. "Really?"

Katara laughed a little. "Aang, did you think after the war I'd just abandon you?" she asked gently.

"Do you uh… want the honest answer?" he asked tentatively, drawing his knees up to his chin.

"Yes," she replied, sounding amused.

"Well, I figured you'd just go back home after the war," Aang sighed. He sounded very tired. "With Sokka and your grandmother and your tribe. I mean… if I had a family, I'd be with them right now."

"Aang, how many times do I have to tell you?" Katara said lightly, laughter in her voice as she smiled at him. "You are family."

"Yeah but… I'm just one person," he muttered, avoiding her gaze. "You've got a whole big family at the South Pole. I'm sure they'd rather you were there with them than off with me."

"Maybe…" Katara admitted. He glanced at her furtively. She pretended not to notice. "But I don't really think they have the right to keep me at the South Pole if I'd rather be traveling the world with you."

"You'd really rather be with me than your whole family?" Aang asked quietly, still not looking at her.

Katara's smile became somewhat more demure, though Aang didn't notice as he was looking elsewhere. "Of course. You're more than family to me, Aang," she began recklessly.

He finally turned and looked at her, eyebrows raised. "What?"

Katara blushed. "Um… I said you're more than family," she stammered. "To… to me."

Now Aang was smiling. "And what am I to you?" he asked, not even trying to hide the playful note in his voice.

"Well…" Katara began awkwardly. But then she smiled right back. "We have all the time in the world for you to figure that out, don't we?"

"Hey, that's not fair," Aang laughed helplessly, nudging her shoulder affectionately.

"Maybe not, but you have to admit," she grinned at him and kissed his cheek. "It's nice to have all the time in the world."

She laid back on the rooftop, smirking while Aang burned red. He smiled lazily and sighed.

"Yeah, it is nice," he agreed contentedly. He leaned back on the roof, folding his hands behind his head and making himself comfortable beside her. She tilted her head so it was just barely resting on his shoulder. They both smiled. "Nice rooftop, too."


End file.
